A Nightmare on Elm Street 2010
by J. Watson
Summary: My very own remake story for both old and new fans.


_I never did see the remake. But I did learn about the major plot points through Wikipedia. So I have completely reworked my remake story, mixing elements from the old movie with the original series. Chapters will be added as I go along. I hope you all like it._

* * *

Kristen Parker was inspecting her nails when the teacher made the announcement. It looked like "cotton candy pink" wasn't the right color for her after all.

"Ms. Parker!" shouted Mr. Daniels.

"Yes, Mr. Daniels," said Kristen, bolting upright in her desk.

"Well, it seems like everybody has picked their research partners except you. The only person left is Roland Kincaid…" said Mr. Daniels.

Kristen glanced over at Roland. He was a husky, bespectacled African-American boy. It was no wonder that nobody wanted to work with him. He just transferred to Springwood High School from the poorer side of town. All the kids at Springwood High had parents with a 401-K plan and BMWs. His parents probably drove a Daewoo.

"So, you'll be working with him," said Mr. Daniels.

"But…Mr. Daniels…that's not…"

Kristen stopped herself. The last time she protested, Kristen landed in after school detention.

"All right," said Mr. Daniels, "The both of you will be researching about local history. Pick an agency: police station, fire department, courthouse."

_Ugh_, thought Kristen, _why couldn't it at least be about European history. I've been to Paris so many times. That would've been so superb_.

"I've made arrangements with Mrs. Hathaway at the Springwood Library," said Mr. Daniels, "she will allow you into the archives."

"Cool!" exclaimed Roland. Kristen rolled her eyes at him. He laughed meekly.

"Make it good, kids," said Mr. Daniels, "I haven't been in this town for long. Impress me."

The bell rang, and Kristen gathered her books with lightning speed. She dashed out of the classroom. With any luck, she could catch Joey Crusel before he went into fifth period.

"Kristen, wait!" yelled Roland.

Kristen's face burned with embarrassment. She was sure the other kids heard Roland.

"What?" asked Kristen.

"Do you want to meet after school?" asked Roland.

"Huh?" asked Kristen.

"You know…" said Roland. Apparently it wasn't registering with Kristen. "…to work on the project?"

"Isn't it like due in two weeks?" asked Kristen.

"Yeah, but we can beat the other kids researching about local architecture," said Roland.

Kristen wanted to hang out with her friends. But if she got the project over with, she would have more time to spend with Joey. Plus, with Roland as her partner, she was sure to get an A. Mr. Daniels had a hard-on for him.

"Sure, why not," said Kristen, nonchalantly. "Meet me at Springwood Library at around 4:00pm."

"Sounds great," said Roland, "Then it's a date."

"No, it's a project Kincaid," said Kristen. She rushed towards fifth period. Joey would have to wait later.

Roland shrugged, and made his way towards fifth period.

* * *

Kris Fowles tried her best to balance on high heels and carry two venti mochas. She was going to prove to everybody how elegant she could be. For today's meeting, Kris wouldn't be the thick girl that always showed up in jeans. No today she would be the delicious, full-figured woman in a knockout red dress. She got her blonde hair done as well. The GSI Jesse Braun is bound to notice her, especially since the second mocha is for him. She practiced in front of the mirror last night: "Oh, Jesse, I brought your favorite beverage. Say, do you think you can introduce me to other coffees. Perhaps we can meet sometime." Kris had jumped up and down in front of the mirror. The plan was all set.

Kris carefully pressed the handicap door's button to enter into the Westin Hill's break room. As she set the mochas down, Kris prided herself on landing the internship. Westin Hills was a relatively new facility on the UC Berkeley campus. Thankfully, she put herself on the waitlist when she got accepted. Now, as a full-fledged junior, Kris was bound to land herself some post-graduate employment. She sipped her mocha with pride. Kris turned and jumped back in fright.

"Ow!" yelled Kris, as the hot mocha spilled on her dress and hands. So much for her new look.

"Damn it, Nancy!" exclaimed Kris, as she scrambled to find paper towels.

"I'm so sorry," said Nancy. "Here let me help you." Nancy grabbed some towels and started dabbing on Kris's dress.

Of course for Kris, there was a hindrance to her post-graduate dreams—Nancy Thompson. The "girl wonder" from Ohio had a knack for developing programs. Nancy was putting Westin Hills on the map. The City of Berkeley and other UC campuses wanted to work with the facility. Kris would know. She calculates the figures after all, and handles the case study data. Her majoring in statistics counted for something. But Nancy wanted to work with abused children, and the Westin Hills staff narrowed their focus on teenagers as the target age group.

"I didn't mean to startle you. I was writing that grant for Jesse, and I must've fallen asleep in here."

_Writing a grant for Jesse_, thought Kris, _he never asked me to do that._

"If the grant is accepted, Jesse said we can create a children's clinic," said Nancy. Despite being in different work positions, Kris felt like Nancy was her big competition. With Nancy distracted, Kris could finally get a good look at her. Kris figured that Nancy could be pretty if she tried. Sure, she would have to straighten out her frizzy hair. She would need to apply eyeshadow to bring out those big blue eyes. Competition aside, Kris almost felt sorry for Nancy's awkwardness.

"Love the new look," said Glen Lantz as he walked in. Even though he was rail thin, Glen always had a boyish quality to him.

Kris was reminded again of her fashion snafu.

Glen improvised.

"Don't worry, Kris. When the meeting starts, you can borrow my jacket to cover up."

"Thanks, Glen," said Kris.

"Once you cover up, _Jesse_ won't notice a thing," said Glen, as he smiled.

Kris threw a crumpled paper towel at him good-naturedly. They both laughed.

"Did you pull another all-nighter?" asked Glen.

"Yeah," said Nancy. "Hopefully the grant proposal will be good enough."

"It will be awesome," said Glen. He looked directly into Nancy's eyes.

"Hey everyone," said Quentin Smith, "Jesse's calling a meeting in the conference room."

Glen gave Kris his jacket, as Nancy gathered her belongings. Nancy felt that her grant was the best it could be.


End file.
